Tale of a Zanpakuto
by The Wandering Snow Spirit
Summary: Zangetsu tells Ichigo a bedtime story about the tale of Shinigami and Zanpakuto lovers. Oneshot, Rated K  just in case.  Cookies will be given to those who are nice and review! Much appreciated!


On a relaxing Saturday night, Ichigo collapsed onto his bed and heaved a sigh. He and Zangetsu were doing some brush up training because of the long amount of time he spent being unable to access his Shinigami powers. Ichigo could go on for a little longer but Zangetsu just stopped all of a sudden and said "We're finished Ichigo…Rest…" Ichigo tried to complain like a little kid but soon gave up after several complaints. Despite Zangetsu's calm demeanor, he was as stubborn as anything! And now his nerves were on fire and his muscles were still tightening. He couldn't relax one bit, even though it was 10 o'clock at night.

Sweat ran down his face and with a loud groan he sat up and mumbled "Stupid old man…Why do you have to stop when I'm ready to keep going!" Then Zangetsu suddenly spoke in the back of his thoughts,

"I hear you…and I think the best time to stop is when you're at your fullest of energy…You need to pace yourself and not only that, you'll get cocky and make a mistake…"

Ichigo groaned again, "I swear I could beat you up right now…" then he heard a chuckle "That's what I mean…overconfidence is not the best route, my child…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and said "You should say that to my face you old-" and before he could finish Zangetsu appeared before him with his face only a few inches away. Even though it was dark Ichigo still fell back with a yell, causing the older man to bark with laugher.

Ichigo scowled as he blushed with embarrassment, and felt his bed shake a bit as Zangetsu sat down and smiled back at him. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how handsome Zangetsu looked when he smile. it was rare occurrence but whenever he'd smile it never ceased to amaze him. Ichigo smiled a bit as well and laughed, "You need to smile more Zangetsu…"

Zangetsu flashed another brilliant smile "Like this?" and Ichigo laughed "Wow I never thought you had the ability to smile like that…It's kinda nice…" Zangetsu's face softened "I guess I'm just glad to finally see you again…it felt like ages since we fought Aizen last winter…" Ichigo looked down and said a little somberly "Yeah…" a drowsiness seemed to envelope him as he laid down and murmured "Hey…I'm sorry about…you know…leaving you like that…I always told myself I didn't need you until I met Ginjou…then I realized that giving you up was the biggest mistake I ever made…" Zangetsu looked at him thoughtfully. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo yawned loudly and rolled over. "For some reason…you being here like this reminds me of when my Mom used to visit my room at night and read me a story so I could fall asleep…I know that sounds kinda flakey…but…I dunno…I feel at ease when I'm with you…" Zangetsu smiled again. "ichigo…." Then Ichigo continued "Sometimes I wish that she was here to read to me again…just thinking about her too much makes it hard to sleep sometimes…" Zangetsu was glad he wasn't within Ichigo's Inner world right now because it would be raining a considerable amount right now.

Zangetsu shifted so that he could sit right next to him and placed his arm on his pillow, a few fingers ran through his orange locks and caught him by surprise. "Z-zangetsu?" Ichigo blushed when he saw that his body moved so close. Zangetsu then whispered,

"Do you want me to tell you a story I learned?" his voice was low and calming; ichigo couldn't help but say yes. Hearing a story from his Zanpakuto master would be quite interesting. He nodded and scooted closer to him so he could hear his voice as clearly as he could. Zangetsu closed his eyes when he felt him move close enough to touch.

"In the Gotei 13 there was shinigami woman named Izumi Yoshinawa and her Zanpakuto Majutsumaru. She was an acceptable rank of Lieutenant of Squad 7 and carried on her duties with grace and precision. She was a quiet and misunderstood and the only one who truly understood her was her zanpakuto master, and he would tell her every day that she was beautiful and no Shinigami alive could be as amazing as she was. It wasn't long after their first meeting when they realized that they felt a deep and strong connection with each other. They fell in love the moment their eyes met and couldn't bear to be away from one another… Izumi was frightened by her feelings but learned to accept that she loved her own zanpakuto and didn't care if anyone else thought it as 'wrong' or 'immoral' for they loved each other and they lived to be with each other."

"Majutsumaru wanted to run away with her and promised every day that he would protect her…always by her side until they could be together and no other soul could judge them… They lived on happily for years until an invasion hit seireitei and Squad 7 was forced to move out first. With nearly all the squad members clinging to life after a fruitless battle and reinforcements nowhere in sight, Izumi and Majutsumaru decided that in their last moments of life they will join together and become one soul, much like the moment when you and I joined as Getsuga…"

"And in a flash of brilliant light, a crash of reiatsu spread throughout the whole Soul Society and like their love…was truly a magnificent sight. Thousands of hollows died in an instant and with a joined proclamation of love they drew out every last ounce of their power…together…."

Ichigo listened with a profound interest, and when Zangetsu hesitated he murmured, "What happened to them?" and then Zangetsu whispered, "You know how the Soul society is the place where dead souls find their way and live again?" Ichigo nodded. "Well…" he continued "You may not know this but when shinigami die their bodies decompose and become the reishi that make up the Soul Society….but…there is a place where the shinigami and their Zanpakuto go to be together and no one can hurt them…." Ichigo looked at Zangetsu with weary eyes and whispered, "Is that what happened to them?" Zangetsu hesitated once more again and said "Yes…"

Ichigo looked at him gently and murmured with sleepiness clear in his voice, "Do you think that something like that will happen to us?" Zangetsu looked at him with love…

"Yes…I think that will happen…my child…."

And with that Zangetsu leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. Ichigo craned his head up and kissed him on the lips, startling them both with the sudden movement of affection…

"Will you….stay with me….until I fall asleep?"

Zangetsu looked into his eyes and whispered "I would love to…"

After that, Ichigo fell asleep and Zangetsu stayed awake to watch him and greeted him when he woke up the next morning.


End file.
